


My Beautiful

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Series: Lily/Andromeda [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-25
Updated: 2003-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily saw no reason not to love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beautiful

She tangles her hands in her lover's hair; presses down upon her with her tongue in Andromdeda's mouth. When they break apart, she stares down at the warm curve of skin, the flush in the cheeks.

"My beautiful," she says, and Andromeda looks away. Lily's hand brushes her plumpness of breast, the gentle risen belly. She loves it, but Andromeda looks ashamed.

"I don't know how you can say that," Andromeda says, "after all I've done."

Lily's face falls.

"Because I love you," she says, but she can tell from the bemused look on Andromeda's face, she doesn't believe her.


End file.
